


Cherry Blossom

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Tree Without Blossoms [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Miscarriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque volte in cui Kurt è stato al fianco di Mercedes e una in cui non era presente, ma non ce n'era bisogno.<br/>[Spin-off/prequel di TWB (dopo il capitolo 4), ma può essere letta anche da sola. Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherry Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416219) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Da leggere dopo il capitolo 4 di TWB  
> *  
> Questa storia ha luogo nell’universo di _Tree Without Blossoms_ e racconta alcuni dei momenti cruciali della vita di Mercedes in cui Kurt era al suo fianco (o il più vicino possibile). Continuava a saltellarmi in testa fin dal primo capitolo della fic, quindi ho pensato di farla uscire da lì, così che la smettesse di distrarmi dal quinto capitolo, con un po’ di fortuna.  
>  Avvertimenti: Angst, suppongo? E la morte di un pg secondario. Ancora un po’ e rovino la storia.  
> Disclaimer: Io non possiedo Glee.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

**2015**

La prima volta che Mercedes lo chiamò in lacrime, lui non poté fare niente, nonostante l’impulso di prendere un aereo e volare da lei. Era caduta, si era rotta la gamba sinistra e voleva qualcuno con cui commiserarsi. Era bloccato a L.A. per il suo _stage_ , i soldi quasi inesistenti, e la distanza tra lui e la sua migliore amica lo faceva stare male. Era giovane ed era furioso per l’ingiustizia di esserle così lontano, quando lei gli disse con tono infelice di sentire la sua mancanza.

Non poteva fare niente, ma conosceva chi ne fosse in grado. Telefonò a Rachel e le raccontò quello che era successo. Lei gli promise di comprarle una fetta della sua torta al cioccolato preferita e di portarla al suo appartamento. Poi chiamò Blaine e gli diede una lista di DVD da portarle e gli chiese di mettere in ordine e di fare qualsiasi mestiere di cui Mercedes avesse bisogno. Quindi chiamò Carole e le chiese, con esitazione, se non le dispiacesse mandarle dei fiori e pagare per la spedizione, perché, sebbene non fosse al verde, aveva solo abbastanza denaro per pagare l’affitto, i mezzi e il vitto se faceva attenzione.

Mercedes lo chiamò il giorno successivo in un umore decisamente migliore e, ridendosela, gli raccontò di come lei e Blaine erano rimasti svegli a guardare una maratona di _Big Bang Theory_. Non riuscì a fermare la fitta di gelosia a essere stato sostituito così facilmente, ma la stretta al cuore si sciolse quando lei aggiunse: _‘Blaine è fantastico, sai, ma non era te.’_ Le assicurò che sarebbe stato di ritorno tra qualche mese e si abbandonarono ai ricordi dei loro programmi televisivi preferiti.

Una settimana dopo, gli arrivò un pacco di generi alimentari, straripante di alcune delle sue pietanze preferite, ma anche di beni di prima necessità come del dentifricio e il suo shampoo preferito – che aveva smesso di comprare tre anni prima per via del costo e della sua cocciuta perseveranza nel riuscire a cavarsela con il budget del fondo per l'università e il lavoro part-time. Sapeva che il mittente fosse Carole, ma la foto incorniciata di lui e della sua migliore amica al ballo dell’ultimo anno era tutta Mercedes.

 

**2016**

La seconda volta che lo chiamò piangendo, fu con voce bassa e pietrificata. In quel minuscolo bugigattolo che chiamava il suo appartamento e condivideva con qualcuno il cui nome lui non si era mai preso la briga di imparare, era entrato un ladro. Erano le nove di sera e Kurt era furioso che lei fosse per strada così tardi e per di più da sola. Afferrò per la collottola Evan (il suo ragazzo attuale) e John (il suo coinquilino) ed esigette che lo accompagnassero da lei. Non erano così ingenui da dissentire e avevano entrambi il vantaggio di sovrastarlo sia per altezza che per stazza. Mentre camminavano verso l’appartamento dell’amica, ebbe l’impressione di avere due guardie del corpo.

Chiamò la polizia e aiutò Mercedes a determinare cosa fosse stato rubato, ammesso che mancasse qualcosa. Il suo portatile, il lettore CD e la macchina fotografica erano tutti spariti. Come anche i suoi gioielli: per fortuna era tutta bigiotteria. Kurt si rifiutò di lasciarla lì e, sebbene sapessero di non poter vivere insieme (erano durati tre settimane dopo essere andati a convivere, ignorando i consigli di amici e famigliari), disse che sarebbe venuta temporaneamente a stare da loro. John ed Evan non dissero niente e prepararono il divano-letto in soggiorno. Il suo ragazzo non viveva qui, comunque, nonostante tutto il tempo che passava con loro.

Lei si lasciò viziare per un giorno intero prima di raddrizzare le spalle e affermare con aria determinata che nessuno stronzissimo codardo del cazzo l’avrebbe spaventata tanto da non farla rientrare in casa sua. Si iscrisse a un corso di difesa personale, costringendolo a seguire le lezioni con lei.

 

**2019**

Quando il telefono squillò alle sei del mattino, Kurt seppe che qualcosa non andava. Vide il volto sorridente della sua migliore amica lampeggiare sullo schermo mentre il cellulare vibrava e suonava – e cominciò subito a formarglisi un nodo allo stomaco, preoccupatissimo. Questa volta non era in lacrime, ma la sua voce era spenta. Priva di ogni emozione. Era sua madre. All’improvviso. Nessun avvertimento. Durante la notte. Kurt non ebbe neanche bisogno di pensarci. Fu su un aereo diretto a Lima senza neanche una visita di cortesia al suo capo (si ricordò di telefonarle in aeroporto). Noleggiò un’auto e andò a casa della famiglia di Mercedes. Il signor Jones sedeva in un angolo, sconvolto; gli agenti di polizia e l’ambulanza erano già stati lì. A causa della natura della morte, il medico legale avrebbe dovuto fare un’autopsia. Chiamò suo papà, non sapendo esattamente cosa dovesse essere fatto, tranne che stare vicino alla sua amica.

Burt fu straordinario. Si mise d’accordo con le pompe funebri. Parlò col pastore della chiesa che frequentavano i Jones, prese discretamente da parte il signor Jones e gli fece le condoglianze. Organizzò i fiori e le pietanze che ricevettero da parenti e amici, sistemando le seconde in contenitori che mise poi in freezer. Kurt rimase seduto al fianco di Mercedes, la quale continuava a passare da pianti disperati a strani periodi di calma e buon umore nei quali voleva parlare della nuova ragazza di Finn, ora che tra lui e Rachel era davvero _davvero_ finita.

Gli chiese se avrebbe mai smesso di sentire la mancanza di sua madre e lui l’abbracciò stretta e le disse che no, quella sensazione non se ne andava mai veramente, ma sarebbe diminuita. Cercò di farle notare che la donna non aveva sofferto. Che non ci aveva impiegato anni a morire e lei non aveva dovuto guardarla consumarsi. O, scenario perfino peggiore, che non si era tolta la vita, lasciandola a dover superare quel tipo di bagaglio emotivo. Non era sicuro di quanto le fosse stato utile, ma l’altra cominciò ad abbracciarlo in momenti del tutto casuali, quindi immaginò che quello che stava facendo e dicendo non poteva essere poi così male.

La chiesa era piena zeppa, al funerale: c’erano addirittura persone in piedi, decise a dire addio alla signora Jones. Mercedes si era vestita di rosso, volendo mostrare che l’atteggiamento di sua madre nei confronti della morte era lo stesso che aveva avuto in vita. Erano lì per celebrare quest’ultima. Cercò di salire sul pulpito e parlare, ma scoppiò a piangere prima ancora di iniziare, così Kurt prese il suo posto, leggendo il testo che aveva preparato sul lutto: di come fosse una delle emozioni più egoiste in assoluto, perché tutto ciò per cui si stava piangendo era il fatto che questa persona non facesse più parte della propria vita. Non si poteva più condividere niente con lei. Quello era ciò per cui lei era in lutto. Aveva iniziato a piangere prima di arrivare all’ultima riga.

 

**2021**

Era furiosa. Kurt non l’aveva mai sentita così arrabbiata, neanche quando gli aveva spaccato i finestrini della macchina. Stava facendo fatica a separare le parole dagli insulti, ma sentì il nome _Graeme_ abbastanza spesso da dedurre che avesse a che fare con il suo ragazzo. Ascoltò, aspettò che le sue invettive rallentassero. E quando ciò accadde, lei stava ancora parlando, ma con frasi più logiche, abbastanza da permettergli di ricostruire l’accaduto.

Graeme non era solo un bugiardo traditore del cazzo. A quanto pareva aveva anche una doppia vita. Era spostato, con figli ed era un contabile, non l’architetto emergente, nomade e libero come il vento di quando aveva iniziato a corteggiarla. Era incazzata nera, ma Kurt riusciva a dedurre dalla sua voce quanto fosse arrabbiata anche con se stessa per essersi fatta fregare. A lui non era mai piaciuto ‘l’architetto’, e gliel’aveva detto, ma adesso tenne saggiamente la bocca chiusa.

L’amica gli raccontò di come l’aveva scoperto, di come _l’amante_ del bastardo l’avesse chiamata e le avesse rivelato tutto. Le aveva detto di cercare su internet Graeme Hill della _Tetra Accountants_ , dove lei trovò una sua foto e, sotto il testo in cui si spiegava la missione aziendale, traboccante di valori famigliari, un’immagine di lui con una donna e due bambini, con la didascalia: _‘Graeme Hill e la sua famiglia al picnic aziendale del 4 luglio’_.

Non aveva tempo di volare da lei, quindi fece il meglio che poté: le comprò un biglietto per venirlo a trovare. Si ubriacarono alla follia e maledissero gli uomini in generale. Il giorno dopo, nonostante la sbornia di entrambi, la portò sul set e le fece conoscere tutti, compreso Alex, il tecnico del suono con cui stava uscendo da qualche mese, ormai. La portò fuori a cena, le preparò la colazione e le prenotò una sessione di massaggi e coccole complete al suo solito centro benessere. Aveva i mezzi per viziarla, quindi lo fece.

 

**2022**

Era un caso che Kurt fosse a casa in visita e che quando a lei vennero dei crampi allo stomaco e gli chiese, con gli occhi spalancati, di portarla all’ospedale, lui obbedì immediatamente senza fare alcuna domanda.

Non sapeva neanche di essere incinta. Non era sicura di come dover fare i conti con la perdita di un figlio il cui padre al momento disprezzava. Un figlio che non aveva neanche idea che esistesse finché non l’ebbe perso. Mercedes non si era resa neanche conto fino ad allora di volerne, di bambini, quindi si sentiva un po’ confusa da tutte quelle emozioni. Aveva l’impressione che le fosse stato rubato qualcosa.

Kurt non sapeva cosa dire. Neanche lui era sicuro di come si dovesse sentire, ma la tenne stretta tra le braccia, e le sue dolci parole – _‘Ogni vita è preziosa e ogni vita merita di essere pianta quando se ne va’_ – diedero libero sfogo a un fiume di emozioni in entrambi. Non menzionò che probabilmente era successo per un motivo. Non riusciva a immaginare come ciò la potesse consolare. O rendere quella perdita meno ingiusta.

Quando Mercedes disse di essere stufa di questa città e di aver bisogno di un nuovo posto in cui vivere, lui l’aiutò a cercare lavoro da un’altra parte. Lesse un numero infinito di lettere d’accompagnamento e la preparò al telefono a numerosissimi colloqui. Ci vollero solo sei settimane e tornò per aiutarla a trasferirsi a Chicago. Lei disse che era un nuovo inizio: si sarebbe lasciata alle spalle tutte le cose negative e avrebbe portato con sé solo i bei ricordi. Lui l’abbracciò e sussurrò: _‘Non si apprezzerebbe l’arcobaleno se non si dovesse sopportare la pioggia,’_ e lei ricambiò la stretta.

 

**2025**

Mercedes sedeva nel cinema buio e riusciva a sentire lo sguardo di Mike su di sé. Si erano incontrati settimane fa (mesi, forse?) in chiesa e lui la invitava ogni domenica ad andare a bere un caffè insieme. Era persistente, quello glielo riconosceva. Erano a una serata di beneficienza per la chiesa e lei ignorò le altre persone che si alzavano e uscivano, mentre i titoli di coda si susseguivano sullo schermo. Stava aspettando l’unico nome che voleva vedere – che era stato uno dei punti di forza per convincerla a venire, beneficienza o no.

Si era accorta che Mike si era alzato e stava in piedi dietro di lei, sulla sinistra. Gli rivolse una breve occhiata e lui accennò a parlare, ma lei sollevò un palmo per interromperlo. La sua bocca si chiuse. Quando il nome di Kurt comparve sullo schermo, non riuscì a trattenere l’ampio sorriso che s’impossessò del suo volto. Era ancora in posizione quando si girò verso Mike, pronta, ancora una volta, a rifiutare l’invito. Lui stava ricambiando il sorriso con uno altrettanto ampio e Mercedes si sentì lievemente in imbarazzo per essere stata beccata a sorridere ai titoli di un film. _‘Un tuo amico?’_ chiese lui, al che lei annuì, con tanto di ghigno. _‘Caffè?’_ propose, sempre con la stessa espressione anche lui, e Mercedes esitò. Aveva un bel sorriso. Prese un respiro profondo e fece cenno di sì.


End file.
